World 4
World 4-1: ジャム島攻略作戦 Battle of Jam Island | exp = 310 | code = ジャム島攻略作戦 | text = 西方作戦の第一弾として、ジャム島攻略作戦を展開せよ！ (対潜警戒を厳とせよ) }} Stage Guide *B, G and H are submarine nodes. *2 or more DD: E -> F. Otherwise random. Nodes and Enemy Encounters Drops World 4-2: カレー洋制圧戦 Curry Ocean Campaign | exp = 320 | code = カレー洋制圧戦 | text = カレー洋の制圧作戦を行う。 採掘地域を確保しつつ、カレー半島水域の敵艦隊を無力化せよ！ }} Stage Guide *Node B drops 20% of your remaining fuel in the fleet without radar (電探). Fleets with radar drops 25 fuel. *Node C and F are submarines nodes. *You will get sent from node A to E if you have two or more Destroyers in your fleet. Otherwise, the compass is random. *1 CA will increase your encounters with the boss. Nodes and Enemy Encounters Transport Fleets: Node I Drops World 4-3: リランカ島空襲 Bombing of Ri Lanka Island | exp = 330 | code = リランカ島空襲 | text = 空母を伴った艦隊を編成し、リランカ島の敵母港に展開する敵艦隊を叩け！ }} Stage Guide *D, F and K are submarines nodes with mostly or only submarines. *Node G always has a single submarine accompanying the enemy fleet. *Boss Node I may have a single submarine. (2 out of 3 possible combinations) *Branching rules (according to the Kancolle Wikiwiki): **Having 2 or more DDs will always direct you to node A, which has BBs. 1 or less directs you to F or J. **You MUST have 2+ CAs (not CAV) to go from F->G. **Having 1 or more CAV/AV will direct you from J->K, all other fleets will go J->F. **Any other setups will result in random zig-zags. *4-3 is a great place for DD/CL grinding and farming submarine kills, since there are 3 SS nodes (D,F and K): **Put your DD/CL as flagship and give her all ASW equipment to ensure that she can get MVP at every SS node. Note: Flagship will not always get MVP due to BB/CVL/CLT in your fleet and varying enemy composition patterns. **A fleet with 0-1 DD, and 0-1 CA will always let you reach two SS nodes (F->K or F->D). **Example fleet compositions: ***Flagship leveling: 1 DD/CL + 1 BB + 2 CVL + 1 CLT + 1 SS ***Submarine farming: 1 CV + 1 BB + 1 CLT + 2 CL + 1 DD **When starting, you may also get to Node J before moving to Node F. If RNG brings you to Node J, use Line Ahead formation, allowing your BB/CVL/CLT to kill enemy's BB/CAs or disable their CV as soon as possible. Defensive formations are almost useless. **When you hit the two SS nodes, use Line Abreast formation to maximize your damage on the enemy submarines. CVL can also help with ASW. Getting MVP in these 2 nodes allow your flagship to stay sparking all the time, and you can farm non-stop as long as you can provide ship for other positions. End the sortie after the two SS nodes. Nodes And Enemy Encounters Transport Fleet: Node M Drops World 4-4: カスガダマ沖海戦 Battle of Casgadama | exp = 340 | code = カスガダマ沖海戦 | text = カレー洋西方の敵哨戒線を突破、カスガダマ島沖へ侵攻し、敵東方艦隊の中枢部隊を撃滅せよ！ }} Stage Guide *F and I are Submarine Nodes. *2 DDs are needed to go from node A to node F. 1 CA(V) is needed to go to Node F to Node G. This is the easiest way to the boss (A-F-G-H) **If you don't have CA(V), bringing CV and BB might lead you to Node G from Node I. However, the chances are slim. If you're going from Node F or C to Node G, then at least 1 CA(V) is mandatory. *This will be your first map where simply defeating the boss node is not enough to 'defeat' the map. You must kill the flagship boss around FOUR times before being allowed to pass. Keep in mind that the boss node changes at 25% of the map health (i.e. after SINKING the boss 3 times), usually to a 'stronger' form. **The boss meter does NOT regenerate. Nodes And Enemy Encounters Drops Links Category:Sortie Category:World Map Category:Drop List